


the past, the present, and the future

by nozomiia



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Time Travel, Tsundere Kang Taehyun, beomgyu is from the present, confused beomgyu, light fluff, nerdy taehyun, taehyun comes from the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomiia/pseuds/nozomiia
Summary: Technology has advanced so suddenly within such a short span of time, but there’s one thing that puts people’s feelings and opinions to the test; time travel. Most scientists want to believe its real, but the difference between theory and reality gives a smaller chance of its existence in any time period. Others believe that it will come eventually, and are willing to give everything to convince someone else the same. Beomgyu just wants to live his life in the present, personally. Well, some things change.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 1





	the past, the present, and the future

**Author's Note:**

> my family are obsessed with kdramas so i got this idea mixed from two that we’re watching (sisyphus & alice (netflix)) but i put a sort of comedy twist to it bc im so bad at writing angst even tho this is gonna be heavy angst <3

You know those strange but fascinating articles that randomly pop on your feed and distract you for hours when you’re trying to be productive for once? Happens to even the best people, don’t get too angry at yourself for it. 

Beomgyu has a lot of free time on his hands and is obviously under the impression he’s using it well, when he spends mornings lazing in his bed for hours reading suspicious articles that pop up when he’s trying to search for the most typical teenager things. Not _that;_ he just wants to find the official lyrics for a song, or the name of the song he’s had the lyrics for stuck in his head for the past week with no tune. Somehow, he still ends up on the conspiracy theorist side of the internet every time. His parents think he’s become a nerd, but that’s just because they both dropped out of high school early to start a business and get married. He’s not saying it went well, because next thing he knows, he’ll be reading local articles about masses of students dropping out. Still, it went well. I think you could tell, if I told you he’s a twenty-one year old living with his parents still, and has never had a job, Life is going well. For now.

So when he finally finishes his search for articles because his phone has either died, been hacked by a suspicious link or pop-up, or he just keeps finding the same articles in a different format, he makes himself some food, and if his phone has died, he charges it. Then he sits down in front of the TV with a cup of instant ramen and watches theory videos on YouTube from years ago, or by missing people. Or even convicted criminals. He’s pretty sure that only happened once, but you can never be sure. His best friends could be criminals for all he knows. Well, Soobin is too tall and Yeonjun is too stupid, so he doubts that, but the three of them could be a pretty cool trio. 

One thing he's come across on this specific day is the theory on time travelling. Surprisingly, the post he finds is only on Reddit, and it seems legit. He wouldn't really know though. The post just says, "Thoughts on time travel? I feel like it could exist in the future, but I don't understand how humans will get the time to change for one person without doing the same for the rest of the planet." This lights up the bulb in Beomgyu's mind. Out of all the theories about time travel that he's seen online, this one, for some reason, feels completely right. No one has ever mentioned the fact that it could affect the whole planet. The comments seem to have opposing opinions but the majority of them are educated scientists or ex-students with degrees, so of course they'll have huge paragraphs of explaining a mere theory that could be related to time travelling. 

He sits down with his warm cup of ramen and places it down on the small table in front of him, eyes still on the comment he's reading. The original post has about a thousand up-votes and some of the comments have a lot too. This one in particular, however, has two down-votes, and he can't seem to find a reason why. No one has replied and no one seems to have even noticed that this mere sentence-long comment is even there. "Time travel is not and never will be real; your theories are useless." It says, and as Beomgyu reads it, he can imagine the person typing out the comment angrily, so he reads it in a sort of aggressive way. Well, the tone of it and the opinion now explains why it has the down-votes, but if someone disagrees with someone within a group of humans especially, they will have a response to them and they will fight their opinion. So where are those two down-voters?

Beomgyu presses on the comment, and a reply to it appears. "Your opinion is false." This is where it gets juicy. He watches with sharp eyes as a poorly written reply from the original author of the comment loads onto the screen. "Its facts not opinion." The lack of grammar makes him cringe.

And so the forgotten cup of ramen in front of him makes a strange noise and catches Beomgyu's attention. He knows it's probably a hallucination or a trick of the light, but did that cup just rip? The broth and now floppy noodles are spilling out of the cup, which has never happened before. Ever. There's a tear in the material of the cup and movement in the corner of the room.

What?

His eyes dart towards the door in the corner which slams shut suddenly. Huh? Before he can even process what he’s doing and why he’s not questioning his own actions, he rushes towards the door and twists the handle, expecting it to be locked like in the horror movies. It isn’t locked, so he almost falls into the hallway’s wall, but stands straight and looks around, keeping his eyes wide open for any sign if movement. Nothing. And click.

The door locks behind him and he spins around, processing his movement from just a moment earlier. _What did I just do? Beomgyu, you’re not a lead male in a drama or movie or whatever._ So he opens the door. But realises a moment too late that the click he heard was the door locking and pulls so hard on the handle that he slips, but grabs onto the wall for support and stands straight. _Again._ Talk about accident prone.

Well, at least now he knows he can’t get back into his room. Wait. Oh.

Something flashes past his vision, and he swears he saw the air rip apart so fast if he’d blinked in that moment, he wouldn’t have caught it. Whatever did that seems to notice that he saw it too, because another flash of movement rips apart the air, and his vision seems to fold over like a blanket with two sides. One of them is his vision, and the other is pitch black - an empty, eerie sky on the darkest of nights. Now, this blanket has been folded in such a way that the black side is the only side showing. So Beomgyu is practically blind.

He can still see his body parts and his clothes that seem to blend into the black, which isn’t exactly ideal, but he can’t see anything else. His door, the floor, the walls of the narrow hallway, and the window at the end of the hallway that faces a huge building so no light comes in. They’ve all vanished with his vision. 

Crack. 

Flinching briefly, Beomgyu wishes things would stop making noises. This is not the onomatopoeia lesson in literacy class. A few short moments after the noise breaks out, a white light floods into the black, and the sudden thought that he’s dead and this is the afterlife pops into Beomgyu’s mind. _Stop. Be serious. ...Too hard, I’m just gonna wait until this weird dream is over so I can eat my ramen that won’t be on the floor and cold. And floppy._

The blinding light drowns out the opposing black, and Beomgyu feels like he’s standing on the sun, because his feet are starting to burn real bad, and he has the feeling that if he looks down, they’re going to be on fire. But they’re not. Because this is all just an illusion. 

Time moves too fast for the naked eye to see. So fast that time itself can create it’s own illusions. That’s what scientists keep missing out, and it’s what Beomgyu is too confused and startled to notice. He’ll have to know eventually, because now, he’s got himself wrapped up in a world full of chaos and unsolved puzzles.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh this took like two days to write and was it worth it?? no but we roll anyway if u see this i hope u enjoyed the first chapter cuz honestly i haven’t written any more of it but i’ll have an educated guess and say it just goes downhill from here.


End file.
